Insurance and warranty carriers typically sell protection plans for mobile devices, such as smartphones and tablets, primarily at a point of purchase of the mobile device. At that time, carriers can ensure that the device is operational in accordance with a vendor specific and is not damaged due to it being previously used by an end-user (e.g., the device is “new” and has not left the store). This approach by the carriers protects them from fraud in such cases where a potential customer might purchase insurance for the broken device prior to making a claim. In some situations, if a mobile device owner does not acquire device insurance at the point of sale, they may not be able to later acquire such insurance without a physical inspection of the device. Similarly, purchasers of second hand devices (e.g., devices previously used by an end-user) may be unable to acquire insurance without a physical inspection to ensure that the device is not damaged.